


you're my final destination

by nct127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, CEO!Jeno, Developing Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct127/pseuds/nct127
Summary: Lee Jeno had his whole life planned out for him.Falling for two of his coworkers certainly hadn't been a part of those plans.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 364





	you're my final destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyhyucks (calicocccat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicocccat/gifts).



> *pees* hi :) this was supposed to be another Christmas gift for my gf but i am: impatient
> 
> anyways!! before you read, pls note that this includes romantic and sexual relationships in the workplace as well as an age gap between nomin and renjun. renjun is 21 and nomin are 28! if any of things make you uncomfortable pls read at ur own discretion :)
> 
> title is from rare - waterparks (my subtle way of always revealing what music i listen to)

Lee Jeno has had his life planned out for him since the day he was born.

Maybe even before that. Jeno sometimes thinks it had been planned out by his parents even before he was conceived (Though Jeno didn’t really want to think about his parents having sex.)

Every part of his life felt like it was premeditated. He was supposed to go to a prestigious private school, he was supposed to be the most popular boy in his grade, he was supposed to be the most wanted man around.

Lee Jeno was supposed to be the person everyone wanted to be. Or fuck, at the very least. 

It was no surprise when his father stepped down from his position and handed it over to his son. No one was shocked; everyone knew the day would come. Jeno was utterly confident that his father wanted a son just so that exact moment could play out. It had all been a part of the plan he and his mother had planned out.

Despite the power he had, Jeno had never felt fully in control of his life. He never had a firm grasp on it, merely following the paved road his parents had already made for him. Never once had he strayed from it.

Until Huang Renjun came around, and Jeno felt like he had some sort of hold on his life for the first time. The first day Renjun walked onto the thirty-fourth floor, Jeno could feel himself straying from the path his parents had told him to follow for the past twenty-eight years of his life. 

Renjun had just been a boy who grew up in Flushing who had taken the job as his assistant so he could have the company’s name on his resume. It was nothing more than a temporary position he’d have starting the summer before his senior year of college. Jeno wasn’t sure if Renjun had known how much he had changed his life.

It started simple enough. Renjun was simply his assistant, who’d keep track of Jeno’s schedule and pick up coffee for him at a particular Starbucks just a couple of blocks away. It ended with Jeno fucking Renjun against his desk when the floor had cleared out for the night.

Okay. Maybe their relationship took a sharp right very quickly, and Jeno had sprinted down the new path in life he had made. 

“You have a virtual meeting with John Suh from Forbes tomorrow at eight,” Renjun breathed out as their lips pulled away for just a second.

“For what?” Jeno panted, his hands quickly working to undo Renjun’s pants and pulling them down just enough to reveal the boxers underneath. They were hot pink. Jeno would’ve called them cute if it weren’t for the conversation they were having. Also, with what they were currently busy doing. Renjun probably would’ve slapped his shoulder if he had chosen to speak his thoughts.

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Their thirty under thirty. Jeno, I’ve been telling you about this for a long time now.” He pushed aside everything on Jeno’s desk, knocking over a framed picture of Jeno’s cats in the process. Whatever. Jeno had enough money to buy a new one if the glass shattered.

“It’ll be fine,” Jeno huffed, grabbing hold of one of Renjun’s shoulders and pushing him so he’d bend over his desk. It was a position they found themselves all too familiar with very soon after Renjun had started working for the company.

Jeno’s other hand dragged down Renjun’s boxers, pulling them just under his ass before opening up one of the drawers in his desk. “You better be here early, Jeno. I mean it.” Renjun craned his neck, turning his head just enough so he could look at Jeno as he finally fished out a bottle of lube.

“When have I ever been late?” Jeno immediately popped open the cap, squirting a small amount of the gel into his hand. He didn’t bother warming it up before pulling apart Renjun’s cheeks and pressing his finger against his rim.

Renjun hissed, flinching ever so slightly at the cold sensation. He sent a glare at Jeno. “How about yesterday and your meeting with Taeyong?”

Jeno sighed, pushing his finger into Renjun slowly. “You’re the one who offered to give me head beforehand. I think it’s your fault that I was late.”

-

Jeno thought maybe his hookups with Renjun would be a quick detour from the path he was supposed to be on. Their relationship would purely be sexual, and Jeno could have one foot on this detour path and one on the one he was supposed to be on. He’d be awkwardly waddling until he reached his destination, wherever that was. 

Life had other plans for him. Though he had his heart on a leash, it tugged and pulled till it snapped the leash, and Jeno had been led into a completely different direction. If there were signs on the imaginary road, they’d be pointing right at Renjun. His heart eagerly ran towards him.

Jeno pushed his feelings aside at first, despite how hard it was. When Renjun would come into his office to ask him if he’s eaten lunch yet, and scoff at him when he inevitably told him he hadn’t. Or when Renjun would knock on his door and tell him goodnight before leaving work for the night. Or when Renjun would surprise him by leaving a sugar cookie on his desk along with his usual coffee. Renjun was far too sweet to him. It made him impossible to resist.

No day at the office was  _ not _ busy, but there had been days where things were slower than usual, and the pair could enjoy a quick conversation with each other. Renjun would tell him stories from growing up in Flushing to telling him stories about his roommate, who always left his dirty underwear all over the apartment. Jeno would tell him horror stories about people he had to work with and show him pictures of his cats along with their backstories.

Walks to meetings were full of mundane questions. They asked each other about small things neither of them expected the other to remember. When Jeno asked Renjun how his mother had been doing after Renjun had told him she had gotten sick the previous week. Or Renjun asking how Nal’s vet appointment went after Jeno had told him that Nal had been limping a bit for some reason.

The final stone thrown at Jeno’s denial of his feelings for Renjun had been in mid-September.

There had been just a small office party thrown on one of the floors of the tall building, celebrating the retirement of one of their longest employed employees. Jeno had gone down for the first five minutes, give or take, thanking them for their work and handing over a bouquet of flowers before returning back up to his office. Office parties were never enjoyable to him.

He was sure he had to be one of the only people left on his floor. Then there was a knock on his door.

“Come in,” Jeno spoke without even looking up from his computer.

The door opened and closed. A voice followed. “Why aren’t you downstairs?”

Jeno looked up, and his breath hitched. Renjun was dressed in his usual work attire: A dark turtleneck with a blazer thrown on top with a pair of dark slacks. Nothing had changed about the outfit he wore; instead, something had changed with what was on top of his head. A cheap pair of black cat ears sat perched on the top of his head, the headband blending into his black hair. There was a kink Jeno never knew he had.

“Jeno?” Renjun raised an eyebrow.

Jeno cleared his throat and sat up. “Just don’t enjoy the office party scene.”

Renjun simply hummed in response, sauntering towards Jeno. Jeno could hear his heart thumping faster and faster with each step. “What a shame. Someone brought these as one of those photo prop things. I was hoping you’d see them on me down at the party,” He pointed to the headband.

“Who says I can’t appreciate them now that you’re here?” Jeno asked. Renjun pushed his chair out, so his legs were no longer underneath the desk. Renjun was quick to straddle his lap, and Jeno was even faster to put his hands on Renjun’s tiny waist.

“So I’m guessing you like them?” Renjun loosely wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck, staring down at Jeno with a grin.

“They’re cute,” Jeno replied, pushing Renjun’s hips down so he fully sat on top of him. Jeno could feel Renjun’s ass against his crotch, and he knew it wouldn’t take much more for him to get hard.

“I was hoping they’d look more sexy than cute on me. They are a bit cheap, aren’t they?” Renjun let out a soft laugh, but he moved his face closer to Jeno’s. Their lips just barely grazed each other. Jeno could smell the faint scent of the sugary punch they must’ve been serving.

“I was hoping I’d be a pretty kitty for you tonight. So pretty that you’d drag me out from the party so you could fuck me. But instead, I had to come up here and find you. I think you need to make it up to me.”

“How so?”

“I think you know,” Renjun whispered before finally pushing their lips together.

Renjun easily submitted. His muscles relaxed instantly the second his lips were against Jeno’s as if it were his silent sign to Jeno that he gave Jeno full control and that he was in charge now. Jeno understood. They had found themselves in a similar position a dozen times now. He knew how Renjun responded to certain things, how Renjun liked to be kissed, how Renjun liked to be touched. He knew when Renjun was handing over his full trust to him without hearing his voice telling him.

Jeno swore the taste of the punch lingered in Renjun’s mouth. His taste buds immediately picked up on the saccharine taste. Jeno couldn’t wait to devour him.

Renjun’s hips began to roll against his, gently grinding into his bottom against Jeno’s crotch. Jeno could only squeeze Renjun’s waist as a result, and Renjun let out a soft whimper into Jeno’s mouth. 

Then a knock came. Both Jeno and Renjun froze, their brains malfunctioning for a couple of seconds.

“Mr. Lee?” The voice behind the door asked.

“Just a second!” Jeno called out. “Get under the desk.” He then whisper-shouted to Renjun.

Renjun stumbled out of Jeno’s lap, crawling under Jeno’s desk as he had told him. Jeno could hear the sound of Renjun’s slacks scuffing against the carpeted floor. The headband fell from his head during the process.

“Come in!” Jeno finally called out. 

Renjun huffed from underneath the desk. He could hear as the other person walked into the office, beginning to explain something Renjun hadn’t cared for. All that he could think about was that this person was possibly the biggest cockblock in the world.

Jeno had pushed his legs underneath the desk to conceal Renjun completely. Even with the slight glimmer of light coming in, Renjun could see the outline of Jeno’s half-hard cock in his pants. A sinister grin crept onto his face, and his hands slowly ran up Jeno’s legs.

Jeno clearly understood what Renjun had been doing. He shifted in his seat to try and move away from Renjun’s hands, but Renjun persisted. Running up the expensive cloth and massaging his inner thighs before grazing over his crotch. Jeno put his hands in his lap, grabbing Renjun’s wrists to stop their movement.

“I’m sorry to cut you off, but I have a dinner party I need to get to soon. I’m afraid I’ll be late if I don’t leave in the next couple of minutes. Could you email me? Or stop by Renjun’s desk in the morning so he could pencil you in for a quick meeting?” Jeno’s voice hadn’t waivered or sounded any different from his usual work tone. The grip on Renjun’s wrists tightened slightly when Renjun tried to wiggle them free.

“Oh, that’s fine! Sorry for being a bother. I’ll email you tonight and hope we can finish our conversation there.” The other voice spoke.

With a quick goodbye, the other person had left the room.

Jeno pushed his chair out as soon as the door shut. “What do you think you were doing?” Jeno scolded, his voice still hushed. He wasn’t sure if anyone else was around to hear them.

“Trying to suck your dick,” Renjun replied simply, climbing out from under the desk. “I don’t like being interrupted, Jeno. Are we gonna continue where we left off, or am I gonna have to get back on my knees and convince you otherwise?”

Jeno groaned, running a hand through his hair before sighing out an answer. “Yes, yes, we can continue. But not here. We nearly just got caught.”

Renjun grinned. “Then where?”

“My place?”

-

Jeno and Renjun had never done anything outside of work. They always found it too risky to take things outside the office. Their brains hadn’t been thinking this time, and instead, they let their dicks lead the way as they walked a couple of blocks away from the office before hailing a cab.

After giving the driver the address of his home, Renjun wasted no time in grabbing Jeno’s face and continuing the kiss they (so rudely) were pulled away from. Renjun held himself back just slightly, holding back the urge to jump into Jeno’s lap right then and there. Instead, he just shoved his tongue in Jeno’s mouth.

Jeno tipped the driver extra well when they made it to his home.

“I can’t wait to finally fuck on a bed,” Renjun hummed, standing on the tips of his toes to whisper into Jeno’s ear. His arms snaked around Jeno’s waist as Jeno fumbled to get his keys out. “We can finally be as loud as we want to. Can’t wait to scream your name when you make me cum.” 

Jeno sighed in relief when he finally managed to get the key into the hole and unlock the door. He pulled Renjun in and immediately pushed him against the front door once it was shut and locked. “You drive me crazy, did you know that?” He grunted, hoisting the smaller boy up. Renjun wrapped his legs around Jeno’s waist.

“Yeah, but you’re just really easy to rile up,” Renjun grinned.

His fingers tangled through Jeno’s hair, keeping Jeno close as he began to kiss at Renjun’s neck. His tongue lapped at a particular area before sucking bruises onto the sensitive skin. Renjun rolled his head back, letting out little sighs and whines with each mark Jeno left.

“Can’t wait to have my way with you finally. Take my time with you and have you falling apart in my hands.”

“Fuck, Jeno, please- Is that Bongsik?”

Jeno turned his head, looking over his shoulder to see Bongsik staring up at them. She sat only a couple of feet from the entrance, her head tilted as she looked up at them. 

“Yeah, just ignore her.” Jeno craned his head back and began to lean back into Renjun’s neck before Renjun pressed his hand against Jeno’s forehead, pushing him away.

  
“Put me down.”

“Huh?”

“Put me down, I wanna say hi to her!” 

Jeno looked up at Renjun, trying to see if Renjun had been joking with him or not. Renjun looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “Well?”

Jeno sighed and did as Renjun asked. Renjun happily crept up to Bongsik, cooing as he did so. “Hi, baby. How are you?” Bongsik meowed in response, and Renjun let out a sound that was a mixture between a coo and a cry.

“She’s so  _ cute _ !” Renjun cried out, reaching out to scratch the cat’s head. Bongsik happily accepted the pets, walking closer to Renjun to keep them coming. “Where’s Seol and Nal? They live with you, right?”

“But what about what we were just doing?” Jeno asked, extremely confused about what the  _ hell _ was going on. Had he really just gotten cockblocked by his cats?

“Jeno, we can have sex later. I wanna meet your babies first,” Renjun’s pitch heightened as he reached the end of his sentence. He eventually had just sat himself down in the entryway, letting Bongsik climb into his lap and purr as Renjun scratched behind her ear.

Though Jeno’s dick was screaming at him, half-hard in his uncomfortable slacks, the sight of Renjun on the ground with Bongsik was one he couldn’t help but fawn over. Renjun continued to pet over the cat’s soft coat, planting a small kiss on the top of her head. The headband Renjun had stolen from the party once again fell from his head.

“Seol is probably in the living room. There’s a cat tree in there that she loves sleeping in. Nal’s probably just on the couch. Or maybe in the kitchen, he usually runs in there when I get home because he thinks it’s time for me to feed them.”

Renjun grinned up at Jeno. He carefully lifted Bongsik, carrying her as he got up from the hardwood floors. “Well, lead the way then.” Renjun hummed. He turned his body so Bongsik was facing Jeno. “It’s very rude of your daddy not to introduce me to you guys, right?”

Jeno let out a soft laugh, grinning as he jabbed Renjun’s ribs just lightly. “You’re annoying.”   
  
“You love it,” Renjun cooed back.

Jeno desperately wanted to reply with a  _ Yeah, I really do. _ He filed the thought to the back of his head before leading Renjun into the living room. Unsurprisingly, Seol and Nal had been there. Bongsik jumped out of Renjun’s arms to saunter towards a sleeping Nal, who was on the couch, perhaps to bother him till he woke up.

“They’re so cute.” Renjun cooed, walking over to the tall cat tower in the corner of the living room. Seol had been resting on one of the platforms, deep in sleep, perhaps not even knowing her owner had come home. Renjun reached his hand out slowly, gently petting her head with a finger before fully scratching behind her ear. He hadn’t wanted to startle the poor cat awake.

Jeno sat himself down on the couch by Nal and Bongsik, the couch sinking in due to his weight, waking Nal up before Bongsik even got the chance to thwack her paw against his head. Watching Renjun interact with his cats in his home caused his heart to swell, filling his head with an overwhelming amount of emotion. It had been the first time Renjun had been in his house, and Jeno hoped it wouldn’t be the last. He could get used to the sight of Renjun around.

“Renjun?” Jeno asked, his nose scrunching up slightly when Bongsik walked over his lap. Her claws dug into his thighs just slightly.

“Hm?” Renjun replied, looking over his shoulder to see Jeno on the couch.

“Do you wanna order some food?”

“What about sex?”

“We can have sex later,” Jeno mocked Renjun’s voice from just a couple of minutes ago. Renjun rolled his eyes but still laughed, finally making his way over to the couch.

“Then who am I to refuse food?” Renjun kneeled onto the couch, a hand going up to caress the side of Jeno’s face. He leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss against Jeno’s lips. “Just nothing that’ll make our breath smell. I don’t want to be trapped under you while we’re fucking and have to breathe in your garlicky breath.”

-

“I’m gonna cum,” Renjun whined out, his voice high and his body almost unable to hold himself up. His hands pressed against Jeno’s chest, head rolling backward with his eyes shut closed.

Jeno’s grip tightened around his waist, his feet pushing against the mattress as he fucked up into Renjun. The scent of sex and sweat filled the room, and their noises and the sound of their skin slapping together echoed the four walls. The poor cats must’ve been terrified and hiding in the living room to escape from the loud noises.

A few more obscenities fell from Renjun’s swollen lips before his body quivered, and he came on his and Jeno’s torsos.

His body finally gave in, folding forwards as he rested his head against Jeno’s shoulder. “Cum in me,” He panted, whining as Jeno continued to thrust inside of him. “Cum in me, please. Fill me up, please, Jeno,”

There had been no way Jeno could last with Renjun breathing those words into his ear. With a couple of more thrusts, he was cumming deep inside Renjun with a loud groan.

Renjun let out a couple of whines due to the overstimulation, his hands grappling onto the sides of Jeno’s arms. Jeno’s hips fell back against the mattress, but he didn’t pull out of Renjun. Renjun hadn’t protested.

Renjun’s pants turned into soft laughter, weakly pushing himself up enough so that he could look down at Jeno’s blissed-out face.

“God, it’s so much better fucking on a mattress than against a desk.” Renjun joked, gently pushing Jeno’s sweaty hair away from his forehead. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against his lips.

“Maybe we need to do this more often then.” Jeno’s voice was still breathy, and his arms loosely wrapped around Renjun’s waist.

“Maybe. As long as you promise free food and your cats, you can count me in.” 

Jeno rolled his eyes, keeping his arms around Renjun’s waist as he flipped them over, so he hovered over Renjun. Renjun let out a yelp in surprise before smacking Jeno’s chest. “Warn a man!” He huffed.

“I gotta get you cleaned up,” Jeno ignored Renjun’s comment, leaning down to press another kiss against Renjun’s lips. “It’s gonna be a bit messy when I pull out.”

“Yeah, because you cum so fucking  _ much. _ It’s like you haven’t cum in years whenever we fuck.” 

Jeno slowly pulled out, his cum oozing out of Renjun and onto the towels they had placed down. Thank god they had thought to do that. Renjun scrunched his nose up at the sensation.

“Are you gonna stay the night?” Jeno hummed, walking to the bathroom, which was connected to his room. He grabbed one of the small hand towels from the towel rack, running it under the sink for a couple of seconds before wringing out the excess.

“Lee Jeno, are you really asking me to sleep over?” Renjun sat up, leaning over with just his upper body to reach for his phone on the nightstand. It hadn’t been too late, and realistically, he could be able to catch the last N train to Brooklyn before the schedule got all weird. “As long as you plan on making me breakfast and pay for the cab to work in the morning.”

Jeno walked back into the bedroom, the damp towel in hand as he wiped off the mixture of cum and lube from Renjun’s body. Renjun squirmed just slightly when Jeno got to his more sensitive areas. His body was still recovering from the orgasm he had only minutes ago.

“You’re spoiled. You know that?” Jeno looked up at Renjun, throwing the towel to the side once he had cleaned themselves up as much as he could for the night. They could take showers in the morning.

“You’re just willing to spoil me,” Renjun purred, pulling the towel out from underneath him and throwing that onto the floor as well. “Now come lay down again. I want post-sex cuddles. We never get to do this at the office. You think the cats will come in now that we’re done?”

Jeno found himself lying back down next to Renjun, and Renjun was quick to snuggle into his side and rest his head on Jeno’s chest. “Bongsik will probably come in eventually. She’s the only one who likes to sleep in bed with me. Seol and Nal usually prefer the couch.”

“Oh, boo, I think Seol is my favorite. Don’t tell Bongsik or Nal that, though.” 

“No promises,” Jeno laughed, turning his head to see Renjun pouting up at him.

Jeno hoped there’d be a next time. Coming home from work with Renjun towing along, even if it were just for sex. Watching Renjun interact with his cats, or sitting on the floor eating takeout and drinking wine, even if Jeno had a perfectly good dining table. There had been no denying that his heart had found its way to Renjun and was just waiting for Renjun to notice it. He  _ hoped _ Renjun would notice it.

“Hey, do you know anything about that new guy who just got hired?” Renjun asked.

-

Na fucking Jaemin. Jeno could not even begin to explain how insufferable he could be. He also could not begin to explain how insufferably hot he was as well.

Jeno was pretty sure everyone in the office could feel that something was off on Jaemin’s first day. Something had been off. None of them knew what. Until the loud revving of an engine roared, and an expensive car had pulled into the parking lot attached to their office building.

Jaemin strutted in as if he had worked there for years, wearing a vibrant green suit that made everyone turn their heads to make sure they saw correctly. 

Jaemin was HR’s worst nightmare. A majority of his comments came off flirtatious, throwing around winks to anyone who looked his way. But god damn, was he fucking  _ great _ at his job.

Graduating from Stuyvesant high school, and soon after that, at Cornell University, Jaemin was fucking  _ smart. _ He was a man built for business. If his father hadn’t handed Jeno his position, he was sure he’d have tough competition with Jaemin. Young, handsome, smart, Jaemin pretty much had it  _ all. _

“Hi, boss,” Jaemin grinned. He sat behind Jeno’s desk, playing around with a couple of things on top.

Jeno sighed. “Why did Renjun let you in here?”

Jaemin pouted, pushing himself out of the seat. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Jeno rolled his eyes, placing down a couple of files he had gotten from a meeting he had just gotten back from. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I just stop in and say hi to my favorite boss and his cute little assistant?”

Jeno froze at the mention of Renjun but quickly pulled himself out of his trance. “Jaemin, I have work to do. So do you. This isn’t even your floor.”

Jaemin huffed in defeat, walking towards the door to Jeno’s office. “Fine, then. I’ll get to you one day, though.”

“I’m sure you will,” Jeno replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice as he took back his rightful seat in his chair.

Jeno didn’t miss the way Jaemin swayed his hips as he sauntered back out of the room or the way his belt accentuated his small waist.

-

“Do you wanna come back to my place later?” Jeno hummed, leaning his head back in his seat to look up at Renjun.

It had become a regular thing. Renjun would often find himself in Jeno’s Greenwich townhouse after clocking out of work for the day. Most times, they’d order in food. Other (very rare) times, they’d make a quick dinner with each other. Every time was filled with cat snuggles and shared kisses. Some nights wouldn’t even end with sex, rather with them curled up on Jeno’s mattress with some stupid reality show playing on the television. Jeno couldn’t ask for more. Actually, maybe he could. He could ask for Renjun to reciprocate his feelings of love.

“I can’t tonight.” Renjun pouted. Straddling Jeno’s lap, he groomed down a few pieces of stray hairs that stuck out of Jeno’s head. “I’m meeting someone for dinner.”

“A friend?” Jeno questioned. Renjun shrugged. 

“Something like that.”

-

Renjun showed up to work the next morning with hickies poking out of his turtleneck. Jeno didn’t comment on it. Renjun knew Jeno saw them anyway.

“How was dinner?” Jeno didn’t know what prompted him to say it. Perhaps it was the aching feeling in his heart. He knew it was petty, he knew it was childish, but Jeno couldn’t help himself. He was hurt, and he knew he probably shouldn’t have been. They’d never made their relationship exclusive, and if Renjun wanted to see other people, he could. Jeno just didn’t think he would.

“It was fine.” Renjun shrugged, avoiding Jeno’s eyes. He uncomfortably shifted his weight between his feet. “You have a meeting with Kun Qian in about thirty minutes.”

Jeno nodded. He turned his head down to face his computer. He pretended to type a couple of things. “You can go now.”

“Do you want me to come over tonight?” Renjun asked, his voice slightly hopeful.

Jeno looked up at Renjun, then back at the screen. “I’m meeting someone for dinner.”

He wasn’t.

“Oh,” Renjun nodded. “Alright. That’s fine. I hope you have a good time.” Renjun sent him a tight-lipped smile before turning on his heel and walking out of Jeno’s office.

Jeno had wanted to bash his head against his desk.

-

Jaemin had come into work each day dressed as if he were in a fashion show. 

He never repeated an outfit, and Jeno’s a bit unsure if Jaemin even repeats pieces of those outfits either. Did he just leave them in the back of his closet after wearing them once?

Whatever he did, whatever he came in wearing, he always looked hot. Sometimes maybe a little too hot. Too stubborn or petty to fix things with Renjun, it was just him, the box of tissues on his desk, and thoughts of the way certain clothing items accentuated certain parts of Jaemin’s body.

Jaemin may have been insufferable at times, but he was attractive, and it was hard to deny that. Impossible, even.

Jeno thought maybe it was hypocritical of himself to get mad at Renjun for sleeping with someone else, but then go ahead and jack off to the thought of someone else,

“Hi, sir,” Jaemin purred into Jeno’s ear the next time he had invited himself into Jeno’s office. He nodded his head towards the small trash can on the floor filled to the brim with tissues. “I knew your right arm has been looking bigger than your left recently.”

-

Jeno genuinely hadn’t known who Renjun had been hooking up. Nor did he really want to know. Was he the same age as Renjun? Taller? Stronger? Richer? Smarter? Jeno was twenty-eight and insecure about why the person he liked had slept with someone else. He personally thought it was pathetic. 

His home felt a lot more empty since Renjun hadn’t been coming over like he used to. He was sure his cats could feel the difference too. Seol had even begun waiting by the door in anticipation for Renjun. She eventually stopped when she realized Renjun wasn’t coming back. Jeno thought maybe that was the last straw, and when he should start mourning over his crush.

Dinners were lonely. His bed felt cold. Jeno felt empty. 

Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could retrace his footsteps and find himself back on the path his parents made for him. Perhaps they were right all along. Parents know best, don’t they? They’d probably find him a nice girl to marry. Maybe they’d have a kid. A lot of his friends had kids now.

“Knock knock,” A voice sung, rhythmically knocking against the door to Jeno’s office.

Jeno couldn’t even grant the person permission before they opened the door.

Jaemin’s face poked in. Of course it had been Na fucking Jaemin.

“Hi, boss,” Jaemin grinned. He let himself in, closing the door behind him. He immediately walked over to one of the shelves lining the wall, grabbing a few random objects to fiddle with.

“Jaemin, what are you doing here?” Jeno sighed.

“Just checking up on you. Everyone in the office knows you’ve been in a real sour mood, you know?” Jaemin hummed. Jeno really hadn’t wanted to know that.

“Is that all you’ve come here to say?” Jeno asked, unamused as Jaemin finally put down a figure he had been messing with.

“Also, maybe to tell you that I’ve been fucking Renjun.”

Jeno pushed himself out of his seat. “You  _ what? _ ”

Jaemin shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve been fucking Renjun for a while now.”

Jeno’s mouth went dry. His head spun, his brain malfunctioning. He didn’t know what to feel. Sad? Angry? Jealous? Confused? Was all of the above an option?

“I think I did you a favor, to be completely honest. Renjun loves to talk about you.”

Jaemin made slow steps towards Jeno, a smirk crawling onto his face. “All good things. All things I’m sure you’d love to hear.” He walked around Jeno’s desk, moving closer and closer to Jeno till Jeno had bumped into his desk.

Jaemin extended his arms, grabbing onto the ledge of the desk, caging Jeno in.

“He loves the way you fuck him. Loves how thick you are, how he always feels like he’s being torn in half whenever you slide into him.” Jaemin’s voice was low, seductive, leaning in to speak the words directly into Jeno’s ear.

“You always make him cum so quickly, don’t you? Doesn’t he sound so pretty when he cums?” Jaemin’s breath was hot against his skin. Jeno’s entire body had been frozen.

“You know what Renjun wants oh so badly? He wants both of us to fuck him. He’s so small, though. Do you think he’d really be able to take us both?” Jaemin his lips barely grazed against the skin underneath his ear. Jeno’s breath hitched.

“You’re insufferable,” He finally breathed out. Jaemin just let out a chuckle, pulling his head back just enough so he could face Jeno.

“You love it. I know you do. You don’t think I catch the way you look at me around the office?” Jaemin’s smile was so wide, yet so evil.

“Is this where you used to fuck Renjun?” Jaemin then hummed. “Jeno, have you ever pictured yourself in Renjun’s place? Bent over and fucked till you can’t sit still after? Or have cum leaking down your thighs because you had to rush to get dressed again?”

Jeno hadn’t. But now he was. 

Na fucking Jaemin. Jeno wasn’t sure how he did it. Jeno was taller than him by barely a couple of inches, much broader and physically bigger than him as well, and also had been his boss. But even with everything that proved that Jeno should’ve been the bigger, more powerful person, Jeno still felt so small caged between Jaemin’s arms.

“I can do that for you. Bend you over right here, right now. Show you what made Renjun keep coming back to me. Maybe we can call in Renjun, give him a little show. Tuesdays are a bit bland, aren’t they? Think we need to spice it up a little.”

Jeno’s dick must’ve been thinking for him again. There was no other reason why Jeno grabbed Jaemin by his stupidly stylish tie and pulled him in to press their lips against each other.

Jeno can’t say it’s the best kiss he ever had. Their teeth clashed, and there probably had been a bit too much tongue involved, but in his turned-on state, anything was better than nothing.

Jaemin’s hands were quick. He knew what Jeno wanted and was quick to deliver precisely that. His hands quickly unbuckled his belt, then went on to swiftly unbutton and unzip the dark slacks he swore. “Someone’s excited,” Jaemin teased as his hands grazed over his crotch, feeling Jeno’s half-hard cock through them.

“Shut up,” Jeno murmured, pulling his hands away from Jaemin so he could loosen his tie a bit. He already felt like he couldn’t breathe; the tie only made it worse. 

“You and Renjun are feisty little things, you know? So demanding, so rude. I’ll have to put both of you in your places soon.” Jaemin sighed before abruptly pulling Jeno’s pants down to his midthigh. “Do you still have lube here?”

“Middle drawer to the right.” Jeno tuned himself around, folding himself against the desk. With a glance up, he could see the framed pictures of his cats. He quickly put them down.

“You sure you haven’t done this before? I would’ve never guessed Renjun would top, but it looks like you already know what you’re doing,” Jaemin hummed, fishing the bottle of lube from the drawer Jeno had told him it’d be located.

“Jaemin,” Jeno spoke firmly, twisting his head to look over his shoulder. “I’ve got a meeting in forty minutes. If you’re gonna fuck me, you’re gonna have to do it now.”

Jaemin hadn’t needed to be told anything else.   
  


-

Jeno had made it to his meeting just in time. He hoped nobody would notice how the back of his shirt hadn’t been tucked in correctly or that his hairline was lined with sweat. He had to stop Jaemin a couple of times from marking his skin up.

Jeno could tell Renjun knew something was up. He probably had already guessed what had happened, considering how long Jaemin had been in his office and how Jeno walked out looking like a complete disaster. Or at least by Jeno’s standards, he looked like a mess.

If Renjun did suspect something, he didn’t say anything about it. Just walked alongside him in awkward silence as they made their way to one of the meeting rooms and back.

“Could you come to my office for a second?” Jeno asked once they made it back. Renjun had just about sat down at his desk when Jeno had asked him.

“I changed a couple of things on your schedule if that’s what you wanted to talk about,” Renjun spoke. Jeno shook his head.

“Just come in, please.”

The air felt tense. It was uncomfortably quiet as they shuffled into Jeno’s office. Jeno opened the door, and Renjun muttered out a soft  _ thank you _ in response. Jeno shut the door behind them and waited for a few seconds to pass before speaking up.

“Do you want to come over tonight?” Jeno’s voice was soft, almost as if he were afraid. Maybe he was. He wasn’t entirely sure of any of his feelings nowadays. He could feel his heart beating just slightly faster. “I think there’s a lot we need to talk about.”

Renjun’s lips were pulled into a tight line, nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah. Yeah, I think we do need to talk about a lot.” He breathed out.

-

Bongsik was more than happy to see Renjun when Jeno unlocked his door, and they walked in.

She meowed up to him, and Renjun was quick to coo and kneel so he could scratch behind her. “Hi, baby,” He hummed. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Seol missed you most. She waited by the door for you, until she realized...you know. You probably weren’t coming back.”

Renjun threw his head over his shoulder, giving Jeno a tight-lipped smile as he stood up. “We shouldn’t keep her waiting then, should we?”

“I guess not. She’s probably in her usual spot in the cat tree.”

Seol  _ was _ in her usual spot. As soon as they turned the corner to walk into the living room, Renjun could spot her multicolored fur on her regular platform. She immediately picked her head up upon hearing Renjun’s voice, letting out a loud meow before jumping down and padding towards Renjun.

“I’m pretty sure she loves you more than she loves me,” Jeno laughed softly, watching as Renjun gently picked her up. She purred in his arms, clearly enjoying the familiar embrace of Renjun. 

“I won’t deny that,” Renjun grinned, walking over to the couch and taking a seat. Nal looked up at the sudden weight shift before returning back to sleep. “Talking time?”

“Yeah. Talking time.” Jeno sighed out, taking a seat just a cushion away from Renjun. Bongsik jumped up onto the couch with him.

“I’ve missed you a lot.” Jeno started off. Bongsik began kneading her paws into his thigh as if she knew he needed the comfort. “It’s been sort of depressing around here without you, and I really have no one to blame but myself for being so cold towards you and ignoring you. I was jealous you were seeing someone else; I know I shouldn’t have been. We’re not dating or exclusive, so I don’t know why I was acting so childish. I’m sorry.”

Renjun sighed, putting Seol down into his lap rather than cradling her like had been. “Jeno, I hope you know you’re not completely at fault. It doesn’t matter if we weren’t exclusive; we did have a  _ thing  _ going on and were hooking up pretty frequently. You deserved to know that I had been sleeping with someone else consistently also. Not just because that’s sort of just common courtesy, but you know, for health reasons also. I’m sorry, Jeno. I missed you and the cats and having dinner almost every night with you. I miss messing around at work with you and talking shit about stupid shit people would say in meetings,” Renjun let out a soft sigh, running his hands through Seol’s coat.

“I understand if you don’t want to sleep with me anymore because I have been sleeping with someone else. I just want things to go back to the way they were because I love having you in my life. I really do.”

Jeno didn’t respond at first. His breath had been taken away momentarily, his brain desperately trying to connect a few wires so he could reply to Renjun. Having Renjun back in his life after what seemed like forever made his heart beat with joy. He wasn’t sure how to communicate that with Renjun without revealing his feelings for him.

“Jeno?” Renjun asked nervously after a couple of seconds.

Jeno lunged forward, placing his hand on Renjun’s nape and pulling him into a kiss. Bongsik and Seol immediately jumped off the couch at the sudden movement.

Renjun could only let out a small yelp in shock before his lips melded with Jeno’s. Their lips fell into a familiar rhythm, Renjun’s hand reaching up to grasp at Jeno’s button-up in an attempt to pull him closer. Not a single drop of lust had been found in the kiss, just pent up yearning for each other.

“I’m guessing you forgive me then?” Renjun laughed softly once they pulled away. Jeno’s eyes crinkled up as he laughed, gently shoving Renjun.

“I forgive you if you forgive me. Then we can move past all of this and order a pizza or something.”

“No to the pizza. Your taste in pizza is  _ weird _ . Not only do you like pineapples on pizza, but you like  _ honey _ on it too?” Renjun grimaced, pulling away from Jeno’s body

“I  _ only _ dip the crust in honey! Not the whole thing!”

-

“Okay, I know we agreed to move past all of this, but I have one more question,” Jeno chewed on the last bit of his crust coated with honey as he spoke. “Why Jaemin?”

“Oh, God, he told you?” Renjun groaned, leaning back against the couch. He took a large swig of his wine before sighing. “I don’t know! Really, like, one day he just sort of came onto me? He’s  _ way  _ too charming for his own good.”

“So you’re telling me you fell for Na Jaemin’s flirting?”

“Okay, shut up, listen, he’s actually  _ really _ sweet. You know I thought he was insufferable since the day he came in; I ranted to you all the time about it! But I promise, outside of work, he’s pretty much a different person. I think the two of you would get along really well, actually. Plus, you have no right to judge me for falling for his flirting when the two of you fucked in your office today!”

Jeno choked on the piece of bread he tried swallowing just then, hitting his chest as he tried to compose himself. “So you knew?” He croaked out.

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Of course I knew. You walked out of that office looking all fucked out, and your outfit was all over the place. It doesn’t take much of a genius to put that, and the fact that Jaemin was in your office for so long, together.”

Jeno’s face flushed red, reaching for his own glass of wine and ignoring Renjun’s words.

“How was it?”

“How was what?”

Renjun rolled his eyes, punching Jeno’s shoulder. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Jeno didn’t say anything, taking a large gulp of wine from his glass.

“Jeno,” Renjun whined, reaching forward to grab onto Jeno’s thigh and shaking him slightly. “Tell me.” He pouted.

Jeno sighed, leaning over to put down his glass. “It was...good. He’s very pushy,” Jeno finally spoke. His face was still flushed red, Jeno could tell.

“He is, isn’t he?” Renjun put down his own glass before throwing a leg over Jeno’s thighs. “You can be pushy, too, though. I think that’s why I like the both of you so much,” He hummed, sitting himself back on Jeno’s thighs. His arms wrapped themselves loosely around Jeno’s neck.

“Nowhere near Jaemin’s level, though,” Jeno replied, his hands finding themselves on Renjun’s hips.

“Nowhere near Jaemin’s level,” Renjun repeated. “But I like that. You balance each other out. You’re so caring and sweet and this weird mixture of gentle yet rough. You sort of take your time with things if we aren’t in the office. Jaemin’s just... _ rough _ . He likes things fast and messy. He just loves knowing he’s in control.”

Jeno knew. He was familiar with how Jaemin fucked after the afternoon he had just had. He couldn’t blame Renjun for going back to him. “Jaemin told me something,”

“What’d he say?” Renjun hummed, playing with the little hairs at the nape of Jeno’s neck.

“That you would talk about me while the two of you were fucking,” Jeno breathed out. His hands untucked Renjun’s shirt so he could glide them underneath. His hands traveled against Renjun’s soft skin, finding themselves on Renjun’s small waist.

“Well, I did miss you,” One of Renjun’s hands went to cup Jeno’s face, his thumb grazing against Jeno’s cheekbone. “But Jaemin was also super into me telling him about how you fucked me. I think he’s had the hots for the both of us since he came in.”

“I’m gonna guess what he said was true then,” Jeno’s hands slid up, moving just slightly so he could graze the pads of his thumbs against Renjun’s nipples.

“What’d he say?” Renjun sighed, goosebumps running along his arms as he felt Jeno’s fingers just barely touching his nipples.

“That you wanted a threesome.” Jeno’s forefingers and thumbs pinched both of Renjun’s nipples suddenly, making Renjun gasp and jump slightly.

“God, fuck,  _ please _ , I’d love to be wrecked by you two. I want the both of you to fill me up,” Renjun cut himself off, letting out a whine when Jeno began rolling his nipples between his fingers. “Want you both to cum so deep inside me. Want you to ruin me, have me crying, make me so cockdumb that I can’t say anything other than your names.”

Jeno’s hands slipped out of Renjun’s shirt, lifting him up just to lay him down against the couch. Jeno barely hovered over Renjun’s body, leaning in so their faces were just centimeters away from each other.

“I think we might be able to arrange something,” Jeno whispered. A grin made its way to Renjun’s face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But right now, I’m really gonna have to fuck you by myself. I’ve missed you way too much.”

-

“Looks like the two of you finally made up,” Jaemin commented. “Was the makeup sex any good?”

“Shut up,” Renjun murmured, hitting Jaemin’s chest. Jaemin simply grabbed his arm, pulling him to quickly peck his lips.

Jeno looked up from his desk, slightly unsure what to do or to say as he watched Jaemin kiss Renjun. It was the first time he’d seen them interacting besides the times where Jaemin would bother Renjun at his desk when Jeno wasn’t in his office.

He had to admit that they looked good together. Way too good. Separately, they were both incredibly attractive people who he was clearly very attracted to. But when you put the two together, it was a slightly overwhelming sight.

Still, Jeno could feel jealousy pool in his stomach.

“Jeno and I wanted to ask you something,” Renjun’s voice brought Jeno out of his zoned-out state. He looked between the two again.

“Oh?” Jaemin looked down at Renjun before up at Jeno. “Go on then.”

Jeno could see the way Renjun looked at him with expectant eyes, counting on him to be the one to ask. If he hadn’t liked Renjun so much, he wouldn’t have given in to those eyes. But he did like Renjun  _ that much, _ and despite the embarrassment of having to ask someone if they’d want to have a threesome, he still spoke up.

“Do you wanna have dinner with us this weekend?” Jeno spoke. Okay, so maybe he chickened out a bit and hadn’t  _ directly _ asked. But with how Jaemin’s brain worked, he was sure he’d pick up on it.

“Is dinner a euphemism for sex?” Yeah. Jaemin picked up on it. “I’m totally down for dinner, then. Especially if this one right here is the main course.” Jaemin’s arms snaked around Renjun’s middle.

Renjun rolled his eyes, pretending to gag as he leaned away from Jaemin. “I told Jeno good things about you, don’t make me regret saying all of it.”

-

“Why do you even bother driving when you live in the middle of Manhattan?” Renjun huffed, leaning back onto the expensive leather seats of Jaemin’s car.

Jeno sat up front in the passenger seat, letting out a soft laugh at Renjun’s whine.

Although they had gotten out of work a bit ago, rush hour in New York City hadn’t stopped just so Jaemin could speed over to Jeno’s home. Jeno could understand Renjun’s impatience. Stuck in traffic with the promise of sex when you got to your destination would make anyone impatient.

“Because this car was too sexy and too expensive to not drive everywhere and show off to everyone I meet.” Jaemin turned his head around to face Renjun. “Can’t wait for us to fuck you?”

“No, I wanna see Jeno’s cats,” Renjun huffed.

Jaemin then turned to Jeno. “How’re you holding up then?”

Jeno blinked a couple of times, clearing his throat. “I’m fine.”

“Oh, don’t get so shy on me,” Jaemin reached over, slapping his hand down on Jeno’s thigh. Jeno jumped at the contact. “I know you’re nasty, Jeno. I know you can’t wait to fuck Injunnie. Or maybe you can’t wait for me to fuck you again.”

Jeno wasn’t sure how Jaemin did it. How his aura naturally oozed dominance and had him and Renjun immediately submissive for him whenever he wanted. His dominance came naturally. It was never forced and cheesy and completely ruined the mood. It was what created the mood in the first place. Even in non-sexual situations, Jaemin just naturally radiated a dominating and fierce energy. He knew what he was doing, and people naturally followed along—another reason why he was probably so good at his job.

Jeno felt himself melting into a submissive state from just a couple of words. With thoughts of their previous hook up rewinding in his head, he couldn’t help himself. He handed Jaemin all his trust and power on a silver platter. Jeno couldn’t help but admit that it felt nice to hand over the control and power, being able to let loose and be the one controlled around for a change. He was starting to realize why Renjun loved being so pliant and submissive so often.

Jeno could feel heat crawling up his neck, his lips slightly parted as he tried to find words to say. Jaemin always left him speechless; he’d give him that.

“Pup’s shy? Renjun’s never seen you submissive, has he? Oh, I bet he’d love it. Your pleads and whimpers are just so cute.” Jaemin let out a dreamy sigh, stepping on the gas when a couple of cars finally moved forward. Only by a foot or two, though. It was gonna be a long way home.

“Renjun, you should’ve seen how cute Jeno was when I fucked him the other day. Such sweet little moans, his face all scrunched up in the cutest way. I wish you could’ve come in to enjoy the show, baby.” Jaemin hummed.

“This is  _ not _ fair. We’re stuck in traffic, yet you’re doing all of this to turn us on when we can’t even fuck yet!” Renjun groaned.

“You’re right, baby. I’m sorry,” Jaemin cooed before turning back to Jeno. A hand came off the steering wheel, gently placing it on the lower side of Jeno’s face. His thumb swiped past his lower lip, and by instinct, Jeno took it into his mouth. Jaemin was slightly surprised at the action, but positively not mad, as the sadistic grin on his face only widened. “Why don’t we give Renjun a little show he can watch while we make our way to your place, hm? To make up for the fact that he didn’t get to watch last time.” Jeno was quick to nod, and Jaemin pulled his thumb out of Jeno’s mouth before gently patting his cheek.

With no sign of moving, Jaemin quickly undid his pants, pulling them and his boxers to his midthigh. “God, I’m so happy I got these windows tinted,” He sighed.

Jaemin’s cock stood half-hard against his torso, the tip leaking just a tiny bit of precum. A whine ripped out from Renjun’s throat, and when Jeno turned his head, he was met with the sight of Renjun leaning forward as much as he could with the seatbelt holding him back.

“C’mon, pup. Don’t make me and Injunnie wait.” Jaemin said, turning his eyes back to the road as a couple of more cars moved forward

Jeno’s tongue swiped over his lips, moistening them before unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning over the center console. He could feel Jaemin’s hand attach itself to his nape, pushing him down till his face was in Jaemin’s crotch.

“Pushy,” Jeno muttered, his hand wrapping around the base of Jaemin’s cock.

“Hm?” Jaemin hummed. “Did you say something?” The grip on the back of his neck tightened just slightly, letting Jeno know that he  _ definitely  _ heard Jeno’s comment. Jeno could only assume Jaemin was testing him to see if he’d repeat himself.

Jeno didn’t. Instead, he stuck his tongue out, lapping at the tip of Jaemin’s cock where the precum collected. The bitter and salty taste on Jeno’s tongue immediately caused him to scowl, his nose scrunching up. “You need to lay off the coffee,” Jeno commented before taking the head into his mouth.

Jaemin’s hand slid up from Jeno’s nape to the back of his head, grabbing a fistful of his hair. “I didn’t ask for any of your comments.” Jaemin pushed Jeno’s head further down his cock, causing Jeno to gag and sputter slightly. The hand around Jaemin’s cock went to Jaemin’s thigh, slapping it as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Jaemin held him there for a couple of seconds before showing mercy and pulling Jeno up just slightly.

Jeno panted slightly, his lips and chin covered in a small amount of drool. He swore his nose would’ve started running as well if Jaemin had kept him on his cock any longer. That wouldn’t have been a sexy look for him.

He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his suit, turning his head as much as he could with Jaemin’s hand still in his hair. He could see the cocky smirk on his face.

“Pinch my thigh if you need to pull away for any reason, alright?” Jeno heard Jaemin speak. He could feel the car begin moving, this time moving much farther than they had for the past twenty-five minutes.

Jeno took in a deep breath before nodding, wrapping his lips around the tip of Jaemin’s cock.

Jeno didn’t use his mouth very much. If he had to choose, he’d only use his hands when it came to anything sexual. He wouldn’t say he was terrible at giving blowjobs; he was definitely alright enough to make someone cum. He just wasn’t...the best. It wouldn’t be either his or his partner’s first choice.

Though with Jaemin, it didn’t necessarily matter. Jaemin cared more about fucking Jeno’s throat than any proper technique. Pushing Jeno down onto his cock till he was sputtering, or until Jeno could feel his cock at the back of his throat. He enjoyed the way his throat constricted, the way he thrashed slightly. The way Jeno would gag when he’d pull him up momentarily before pushing his head back down onto his cock until Jeno had to pinch his thigh.

He’d always come up panting, the lower half of his face covered in nothing but spit. His eyes were slightly red, his bottom eyelashes wet from his watery eyes. Jeno’s throat felt raw, and he was pretty sure his voice would have a slight rasp to it if he were to try and speak.

“Such a good pup,” Jaemin cooed. The grasp on his hair finally loosened, giving Jeno back some control. He stepped on the gas, and this time, his foot didn’t leave the pedal. Jeno assumed they had gotten out of traffic when he was on Jaemin’s cock. “Letting me fuck your throat like a good boy. Make me cum, pup. I’ll make sure to reward you when we get to your place.”

Jeno whimpered softly at the praise, and with the promise of a reward, he immediately went to work. His hand wrapped around Jaemin’s cock again, pumping him a couple of times before leaning in and taking his cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, never going down far enough to make himself gag. His hand pumped the lower half of his cock, his tongue swirling around Jaemin.

He could hear Jaemin’s soft moans and the obscenities that left his lips, following them with faint praises that filled Jeno’s heart. It only motivated him to work faster.

“I’m gonna cum,” Jaemin breathed out. “Don’t swallow just yet. Wanna see you share my cum with Renjun.” Jeno could hear the sound of Renjun’s whine faintly in the background.

With one more swipe of his tongue against Jaemin’s tip, Jeno’s mouth had been filled with the familiar taste of the bitter cum from earlier. He didn’t swallow just yet, just as Jaemin had told him. He kept the cum in his mouth, fully sitting up for the first time since they had started. 

“Kiss Renjun,” Jaemin breathed out. His sight kept going back and forth from Jeno and Renjun and the road ahead of them.

Renjun looked over at Jeno with expectant eyes, his pupils blown out from lust. Jeno could tell he was hard from the way he shifted in his seat.

Jeno felt shy when Renjun caught sight of him. Renjun had never seen him in such a state. Usually, he’d be in control, the dominant one of the two. They fell into their roles naturally whenever they were with each other. Jeno would lead, Renjun would follow. Jeno never thought he’d ever fall into the submissive role with Renjun.

Renjun grabbed Jeno by the back of his neck, pulling him in and immediately pressing their mouths together. His tongue quickly made his way into Jeno’s mouth, moaning as Jaemin’s cum was swapped between the two.

“Make sure not to make a mess. If I see even a single drop of cum on the leather, I’m gonna have to punish both of you.”

Jeno was certain Jaemin’s voice had been drowned out of Renjun’s ears as he eagerly continued to kiss Jeno. It was definitely their messiest kiss, with teeth clashing and their tongues messily tangling with each other. Even after Jaemin’s cum had completely gone, Renjun’s tongue worked in Jeno’s mouth as if he were trying to just make  _ sure _ they hadn’t left a single drop of cum.

“Just a couple of more minutes. Both of you have been so good for me. I’m so proud of the both of you,” Jeno could hear Jaemin coo. 

Renjun finally pulled away from Jenos, a line of spit connecting their lips. Despite the awkward position, Renjun kept himself close to Jeno. Jeno could feel Renjun’s fingers play with the short strands of hair at the back of Jeno’s neck. Their soft pants hit each other’s faces. Jeno’s cheeks tinged pink at the realization that Renjun was getting an up-close view of how undoubtedly fucked out he looked without even being fucked yet.

“Jeno Lee, how do you just get hotter and hotter?” Renjun spoke, letting out a short, breathy laugh.

-

If getting through traffic in New York City was terrible, finding parking had seemingly been even worse. Especially when your dick was so painfully hard and straining in a pair of uncomfortable dress pants.

“Fuck, alright,” Jaemin breathed out. “I’ll just drop you two off here in front of Jeno’s and find somewhere to park. You got a spare key?”

“Under the green planter right outside.” Jeno nodded

“Okay. Okay. Don’t have too much fun without me,” Jaemin pulled Renjun forward first, pulling him into a short, messy kiss before doing the same to Jeno. Jeno swore he nearly whined when Jaemin had finally pulled away.

“Go ahead. I’ll only be a couple of minutes, promise.”

Renjun didn’t need to be told much else, quickly exiting Jaemin’s car and pulling Jeno along when Jeno had finally got out as well. 

There were a couple of things that made Jeno hate living in New York City. The overwhelming smell of trash coming from the garbage bags lining the blocks, the large puddles of freezing water at every corner when it rained, the mayor. This, though, had to be the thing he hated most. The terrible traffic and there being absolutely no parking spots available when Jeno was just trying to fuck. Or be fucked. Maybe both? He wouldn’t be mad however the rest of the night played out.

Jeno’s hands fished for his keys, going through them in a hurry before unlocking the door and pulling Renjun in. Bongsik and Seol had been waiting at the door for them as usual, but unlike all other times, Renjun didn’t care to greet them. He grabbed Jeno’s hands and immediately dashed for the stairs that lead to Jeno’s room. The wooden floorboards creaked underneath their feet, screeching with each heavy step.

They hadn’t even made it to the top of the stairs when Jeno saw Renjun shed his coat, cradling it as he attempted to undo the buttons of his shirt. As soon as they made it to the second floor’s landing, he discarded the coat to the floor.

Jeno followed suit, removing his coat and kicking off his shoes somewhere in the second-floor hallway. His hands went up to his tie, quickly undoing the knot and throwing that onto the floor. A trail of various clothing items followed them until they finally reached Jeno’s bedroom. 

“Towels?” Jeno asked when Renjun immediately laid himself down on Jeno’s bed. His hands went straight for his pants, undoing them and pushing his hips up to pull them and his boxers off.

“Fuck your towels. We’ll change your sheets after. I need  _ something _ inside of me, or else I’m gonna lose my fucking mind.” Renjun huffed.

Jeno didn’t fight it. Renjun had a point. He shucked off his own pants and boxers, walking to the nightstand to grab the half-empty bottle of lube. Jeno popped open the lid, squirting a bit onto his fingers before throwing it onto the bed next to Renjun.

“Jaemin likes to tease. Stretch me out and stick your dick in me before he gets here and decides he wants to drag this whole thing out,” Renjun whined. His legs were spread, welcoming Jeno to fit his body between them. Jeno gladly accepted the invitation, slotting himself between Renjun’s legs.

Jeno spread the lube across his fingers, making sure each one of the digits was covered in the slippery substance before his hand went between their bodies. A finger immediately circled Renjun’s rim and slowly pushed in when Jeno heard Renjun’s breath hitch.

“Thank God,” Renjun sighed out, grabbing onto Jeno’s shoulders. His muscles went lax, shutting his eyes as he rested his head against Jeno’s pillows. Jeno lent down, his lips pressing against the soft skin on Renjun’s neck. His finger dragged in and out Renjun slowly at first, but gradually building up speed as Renjun let out soft sighs and whines.

“Been wanting this forever. Been wanting to fuck you and Jaemin for so long now,” Renjun whined out. “Add another, please,” Jeno couldn’t deny him. He gave into Renjun’s plea, pushing in another finger slowly. Renjun let out a small hiss at the stretch. 

“Jaemin said you wanted the both of us to fuck you,” Jeno hummed, his second finger fully entering Renjun. He waited a second before pulling and pushing them back into Renjun. “He made a good point. Would you even be able to take both of us? You can barely take me sometimes,” Jeno breathed out against Renjun’s skin. His fingers began to pick up in speed, and Renjun gasped out in surprise. “I swear your stomach sometimes bulges from just taking me.”

“I can take both of you,” Renjun moaned out. Jeno added a slight curl to his fingers, making Renjun cry out. “I swear I can, please. Please, I’ll prove it,” He pleaded. Jeno pulled his face away just slightly, enough so he could look down at Renjun. His nose scrunched, his eyebrows creased, sweating lining his hairline. His lips were parted, sinfully sweet noises pouring out as Jeno’s fingers thrusted in and out of him, curling just slightly to graze against his prostate.

“Fuck, Jeno, please,” Renjun blubbered out, opening his eyes momentarily to look up at Jeno. He panted softly, his chest rising and falling. “I’ll prove it, I promise.” His eyes were full of desperation. 

“Fuck,” Jeno could only say. A third finger slid in, and Jeno could feel Renjun’s nails digging into the skin on his back. His eyes were shut more, face distorting in a slight bit of discomfort at the stretch. Jeno wasn’t entirely sure how Renjun would take him and Jaemin at the same time. Lots of lube and preparation were definitely going to be needed.

“Not tonight. We’ll have to work up to that, okay? One day, I promise.”

Jeno leaned back down to press comforting kisses against Renjun’s skin again, nipping and sucking at random splotches to leave small marks. Renjun already had a couple of pinkish-purple spots littered on his lower neck and collarbones, presumably from Jaemin. Due to their color, Jeno could assume they were recent.

As with the previous fingers, Renjun quickly adjusted to Jeno’s fingers’ stretch, moaning and pleading for more. Jeno had just been glad that he’d gotten rid of his own underwear, so his cock no longer was restrained by the tight fabric. Renjun’s noises rang loud in the room, somehow picking up in volume with each drag of his fingers.

“Fuck me,” Renjun panted out, a hand gently slapping Jeno’s back. “Fuck me, please. I need you, please.” Renjun pleaded. Jeno hadn’t needed to be told twice. His fingers pulled out, reaching for the bottle of lube he had thrown astray moments ago. He popped it open, drizzling the gel onto his hand and pumping his cock a couple of times to thoroughly coat it.

The sound of the front door unlocking echoed throughout the home. “Up here!” Jeno called out, and Jeno could hear the floorboards creak as Jaemin walked throughout the house. Renjun pulled Jeno closer to him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Jeno aligned himself with Renjun’s rim before slowly pushing in. He let out a soft sigh, his head dropping down to Renjun’s shoulder. 

“I thought I said not to have too much fun without me,” Jeno could hear a voice whine behind him. He didn’t bother lifting his head, knowing it was Jaemin. His voice was followed by the sound of something hitting the hardwood, presumably Jaemin shucking off his own clothes.

“We were waiting long enough,” Jeno breathed out, entirely inside of Renjun now. No matter how many times they had done this, Jeno could never get used to how tight and warm Renjun felt around his cock.

“Impatient,” Jaemin’s voice spoke out. A couple of more things dropped onto the floor. “Both of you.” Jeno could feel the bed sink in, and when he turned his head, he was met with the sight of Jaemin topless and laying next to Renjun. “But I suppose you both deserved it for being so good for me in the car.”

“Move,” Renjun whined, interrupting Jeno and Jaemin. Both their eyes averted to Renjun, whose lips had turned into a small pout. 

“Give him what he wants, Jeno.” Jaemin hummed. A hand snaked between their bodies, palm facing Renjun’s chest. His index finger and thumb came together, squeezing one of Renjun’s nipples. Renjun let out a soft yelp in reply. “I know you both want it.”

Jeno let out a soft moan as he pulled out just enough where only the head of his cock had been in Renjun, before pushing back in. The drag against his tight, warm walls made Jeno shiver in pleasure, letting out a small breath.

He could see Jaemin still playing with Renjun’s nipple, twisting and pulling at the sensitive bud as Jeno pushed in and out of Renjun, gradually building up speed with each thrust.

With each thrust, Renjun’s noises only grew louder, echoing Jeno’s bedroom. A sweet melody that Jeno could only wish he could listen to forever. Sinful moans, breathy sighs, high-pitched calls of his name. They only encouraged Jeno to move faster, thrust harder. He was desperate to squeeze the noises out of Renjun, hearing him indulge in the pleasure he was receiving.

“Such a good pup. You’re such a good boy for us, baby.” Jaemin hummed. When Jeno looked up, Jaemin immediately leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. “Making our pretty kitty feel so good. Maybe one day I’ll let you fuck me. Wanna see if your cock really feels that good. Would you want that? Do you wanna fuck me?”

“Fuck, Jaemin, please,” Jeno panted out. His hips began losing their rhythm, his thrusts getting sloppier by the second.

Jaemin’s hand moved down between Jeno and Renjun’s body, wrapping itself around Renjun’s cock. Renjun moaned out Jaemin’s name, and his nails pressed even deeper into Jeno’s back. Jeno hadn’t felt the pain of Renjun’s nails, too deep in his euphoria to feel anything but pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum,” Renjun whined out. Renjun moved his legs farther up Jeno’s torso, crying out when that allowed Jeno to just thrust deeper into him.

“Cum, Injunnie. Show me how good Jeno makes you feel, baby.” Jaemin cooed. His voice was sickeningly sweet, but his words were anything but. 

With a few more flicks of Jaemin’s wrist, and a couple of more thrusts inside of him from Jeno, Renjun had cum with a shout, his thighs quivering, and his body shivering.

“Jeno, pull out.” Jaemin then said. Jeno stopped his thrusts, confused at Jaemin’s words.

“What?” He panted out. He could see Jaemin’s hand pull away from Renjun’s cock, and the way Jaemin casually licked at the cum coating his hand.

“Pull out. Get on your back.” Jaemin said, moving away from his spot to make room for Jeno to fall over onto.

“I was just about to cum,” Jeno huffed out.

“Jeno,” Jaemin spoke. The tone in his voice made Jeno keep down the whine he was about to let out. “Don’t make me repeat myself. I’m trying to reward you, but you’re making it difficult by acting up right now.”

With reluctance, Jeno pulled out of Renjun, ripping out a whine from the both of them. He fell over, laying on his back next to Renjun, who had still been recovering from his orgasm.

“You’re gonna have to learn how to behave, Jeno.” Jaemin sighed. Jeno watched as he coated his fingers with lube, just as he had done before. “I’ll let you off just this once. Only because it’s our first time hooking up outside the office, and you were such a good pup for me in the car.” He spoke. Jaemin pushed apart Jeno’s legs, and his finger went straight to Jeno’s rim. Jeno flinched at the sudden contact. The cold gel was spread around his opening before Jaemin just barely pressed his finger inside of him.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you again since we fucked in your office a couple of days ago,” Jaemin hummed, pushing his index finger into Jeno. “Couldn’t stop thinking about how tight you were. How long has it been since anyone’s fucked you? Or am I the first?”

Jeno took in a couple of shaky breaths, his nose scrunching at the stretch. Jeno’s certainly bottomed before, but it had been some time since he had. Probably years, he wasn’t too sure, nor could he properly think straight at that moment to figure it out. The stretch was still a foreign feeling, and it would be a while till he got accustomed to it.

“Are you gonna be as loud as Injunnie? Now that you don’t have to hold yourself back in case anyone could hear?” Jaemin pressed another finger into him even when Jeno hadn’t fully gotten used to the first. Probably as a small punishment for not listening to Jaemin just moments ago. Jeno let out a tiny cry, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes tight.

Jaemin’s fingers dragged in and out of him, giving him a bit more time to adjust to the two before pushing in a third. 

Jeno’s noises came out in the form of sighs and shaky breaths, occasionally a small moan two when Jaemin had hooked his fingers and grazed over his prostate. 

Jeno could feel a hand caressing his face. When he opened his eyes just momentarily, he could see Renjun sitting up only slightly, looking down at him. Before he could say or do anything, Renjun leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss upon his lips, which Jeno happily reciprocated.

Jeno could feel the drag of Jaemin’s fingers pulling out and the overwhelming emptiness that had followed. He clenched around nothing, whining softly into Renjun’s mouth.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” He could hear Jaemin coo. The all too familiar sound of the  _ pop _ from opening the bottle of lube rang in his ears, and the slick noise of Jaemin running it along his cock followed.

Jeno could feel one of Jaemin’s hands slip under his right knee, pushing it up and against Jeno’s chest as much as he could. Jeno knew there’d be no way he’d be able to press his knees completely against his chest, despite how fit he was. He didn’t have the same level of flexibility as Renjun, who could pull his knees into his chest with ease.

Renjun’s lips left Jeno’s mouth, trailing his lips down Jeno’s jaw and neck. Jeno could see and feel Renjun shift his body slightly, moving down so he could comfortably wrap his lips around one of Jeno’s nipples.

At the same time, he could feel Jaemin’s cock press against his rim, and Jeno could only let out shaky sighs in anticipation for what was to come. 

The stretch hadn’t been as bad as when Jaemin had fucked him in his office. Possibly because they could take much more time with their movements, and Renjun had been helping a great deal by sucking at his nipple. The fact that they were also on a bed rather than against a desk helped also. Still, the stretch made Jeno’s nose scrunch, his hands grasping at the bedsheets as Jaemin slowly pushed into him. 

Jaemin’s lube-slicked hand went under Jeno’s other knee, pushing that one up as he had with the other. If he weren’t so immersed in the stretch of Jaemin’s cock, he’d cringe at the feeling of the sticky substance on his skin.

“Fuck,” Jaemin sighed out as he finally pushed all the way. “You’re so tight. God, it’s so hard not to ram into you right now.” 

When the stretch had become somewhat tolerable, his eyes reopened. He was met with a sight which he was surprised he hadn’t orgasmed just from. Renjun’s head against his chest, lips still wrapped around his nipple, Jaemin with his eyes half opened, lips parted slightly, bits of his hair sticking up.

“Move, please,” Jeno whined out. Jaemin was quick to respond. His hips snapped, pushing in and pulling out. Jaemin hadn’t started out as slow as Jeno did when he was fucking Renjun. His hips went from till to thrusting in and out of Jeno at a fast pace. Renjun had meant it when he said Jaemin liked it fast.

“Renjun, baby,” Jaemin breathed out. “Put your mouth to better use, yeah? Wrap those pretty lips around Jeno’s cock.”

Jeno hadn’t fully processed the order till Renjun shifted his body even more, and his lips were wrapped around the head of Jeno’s cock.

“Fuck,” Jeno cried out, his hands instinctively letting go of the black sheets and moving to Renjun’s hair instead. 

Jeno felt slightly embarrassed at how quickly pleasure pooled in his stomach and how his whole body began to heat up. He knew he would cum soon over just a couple of thrusts and Renjun’s mouth on his cock.

“You can cum when you need to, baby,” Jaemin panted out as if he could hear Jeno’s inner dilemma. “You’ve been good, cum when you want.” 

Jeno nodded, letting Jaemin know he had heard him. Jeno let his noises freely come out, not holding them or his volume back. His grip on Renjun’s hair tightened as Renjun began bobbing his head, and his toes curled at the feeling of Jaemin’s cock hitting so deep inside of him.

He didn’t stop himself when his orgasm hit him. He cried out, arching his back slightly, holding Renjun’s head down on his cock as he came. Jaemin still pounded inside of him, and he can hear Renjun gagging around him.

Jeno’s grip on Renjun’s hair loosened, letting the boy pull off his cock and cough a couple of times, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Jaemin didn’t stop thrusting. He was too busy trying to reach his own high, his thrusts only speeding up and getting rougher and rougher. Jeno whined in overstimulation, his body trying to squirm away.

“Sh, baby, I’m almost there,” Jaemin panted, leaning down to kiss Jeno. “So good for me. You feel so good,” 

Jeno let out a noise resembling a sob, hands back to gripping the sheets as he endured the overstimulation. He was just glad that it only took a couple of more thrusts before Jaemin groaned out and filled Jeno with his cum.

“Pull out,” Jeno whined, pushing at Jaemin’s shoulders. Jaemin let out a breathy laugh, letting go of his hold on Jeno’s legs and pulling out of Jeno. Jeno cringed at the emptiness and at the feeling of Jaemin’s cum oozing out of him and onto the sheets. He regretted not stopping to lay some towels down.

“I’ll get the two of you cleaned up,” Jaemin spoke. His chest was still rising and falling at an erratic pace as he tried to regain his breath. “Where are your towels?”

“Bathroom’s right through that door. There should be a hand towel on the rack.” Renjun had spoken for Jeno. Jeno was grateful. His brain and body felt like mush, and all he wanted to do was lay there.

“You okay?” Renjun spoke softly, looking down at Jeno. His hand brushed away some hair from Jeno’s face.

“Yeah,” Jeno managed to croak out, nodding as well. “Just...tired. And I feel dirty.” 

Renjun let out a soft laugh, and a small smile painted Jeno’s face at the noise. “Jaemin will come back and clean us up a little. Then we can order some food and take a quick shower or something.”

“You’re changing the sheets and throwing them in the wash. You said fuck the towels.” Jeno spoke. Renjun rolled his eyes in response, muttering out a  _ Fine. _

Jaemin emerged from the bathroom with two damp hand towels and a grin on his face. “Talking about me?”

“Actually, not really. But believe whatever you wanna believe.” Renjun spoke, reaching out to grab one of the towels and wiping his thighs from the drying lube and the drying cum on his torso.

“Don’t be so mean, Injunnie.” Jaemin pouted. Jeno went to sit up and reach for the other towel, but Jaemin shook his head. He sat on the side of the bed, gently wiping away the mixture of cum and lube from Jeno’s lower half.

“What do you wanna order?” Renjun spoke up, changing the subject. He hadn’t been asking it directly to either of them, letting them both have a chance to speak.

“Do you guys always order food?” Jaemin questioned, handing Jeno the damp towel to finish cleaning himself in his more..sensitive areas.

“Not all the time,” Jeno winced as he wiped at his inner thighs and close to his ass. He was still sensitive from the orgasm he’d just had. “But most of the time we do.”

Jaemin sighed, shaking his head. “That’s not good for either of you. You should cook more.”

“I’m in debt and probably will be for the rest of my life because of my student loans. Microwavable mac and cheese was a gourmet dinner for me until Jeno started paying for my dinners.” Renjun said, throwing the dirty towel to the side. 

“So how do burgers sound then?”

“Fucking great.”

-

“Check your desk. Jaemin left you something.” Renjun spoke up the following workday where all three of them had been in the office.

It had been a couple of days since they had gone to Jeno’s home. Jeno had understood what Renjun had meant when he told Jeno that Jaemin at the office was almost a different person.

He cleaned up without even being asked, simply just asking Jeno or sometimes Renjun where things were or where they could go. Jaemin insisted that they shower while Jaemin tidied up and answered the door to accept the food from the delivery person.

When they had come out, the bedsheets were completely stripped off and replaced by new ones. The trail of clothes leading up to the bedroom had been picked up as well. “I threw them all in the wash,” Jaemin explained. “I could only find those sheets in your closet, though, Jeno. I hope they’re alright.” 

It was more than alright, especially to Renjun, who had just been happy to get out of having to do the laundry that night.

Conversation over dinner hadn’t been terrible, either. They spoke freely about their personal lives, and while Jaemin still made a comment or two that made him and Renjun groan, Jeno grew to like Jaemin as a person. The Jaemin outside the office who was far more toned down and much more tolerable than the Jaemin at the office. 

“What is it?” Jeno asked, stopping his steps right by Renjun’s desk.

“He told me I had to keep it a secret,” Renjun looked up from the post-it note he was writing on. “Just go in and look.”

Jeno let out a soft sigh, but he opened up his office door anyway. He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, probably a gag gift or something stupid like a dick drawn onto a post-it. He just knew he wasn’t expecting what it actually had been.

A tupperware container sat on his desk, right in front of where Jeno would push himself and his chair into. A note had been placed on top.

_ You and Renjun need to stop eating so much takeout!! I hope you enjoy the meal :) _

_ \- Chef Nana _

Maybe he could get used to this new side of Jaemin he had discovered.

-

Dinners with Renjun had sometimes turned into dinners with Renjun  _ and _ Jaemin.

Sometimes there was sex, sometimes there wasn’t. No longer were they ordering from food delivery apps. Jeno would keep his fridge and cabinets full of fresh ingredients that they could use to cook dinner each night.

Jaemin would force Jeno and Renjun to watch along, giving them small tasks such as chopping vegetables or stirring pots to keep them busy. The three cats would wander into the kitchen, circling around their legs and meowing when they smelled the food that was being made.

Jaemin would always insist on making more than they would need for dinner, telling them they could use the leftovers as lunch for work, or sometimes in Renjun’s case, class the next day. 

Their plates had been clean of the food they had made for dinner that night. They didn’t rush to do the dishes; they never did. The dining table had finally been used for its purpose as they sat around, piling up their plates before finding themselves in some random conversation.

“Are you ever gonna decorate for Christmas?” Renjun asked, taking a sip of the expensive red wine Jeno had bought just the other day.

Days flew by, mid-December coming faster than Jeno had even realized. He hadn’t even begun shopping for gifts. Not a single Christmas decoration had been hung in his home, and he hadn’t exactly planned on doing so either. He never decorated for the holidays.

“No, I don’t think so,” Jeno hummed, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s a little too late for that anyway, isn’t it? Christmas is in, what, a week and a half?”

“Oh, c’mon, not even a tree?” Jaemin asked, an eyebrow raised. “Even I decorated, and I’m probably only having my little brother come by.”

“Even my roommate and I got one of those tiny ones to put in our living room!” Renjun chimed in. 

“I don’t know. I’m not gonna have anyone over anyway, so I just don’t see much of a point.” Jeno sighed.

“We can decorate the tree  _ together _ . Wouldn’t that be so much fun?” Renjun whined, pouting slightly. He reached over to grab Jeno’s shoulder, shaking him a bit. “With some Christmas music playing in the background, and you can put the cats in cute little Santa outfits and take cute pictures of them in front of the tree!”

“Are you gonna say no to the Renjun pout  _ and _ the thought of your cats in cute Christmas costumes?” Jaemin asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

No, Jeno wasn’t. But he pretended to think for a couple of seconds. He couldn’t have them thinking he was immediately giving in, though he certainly was.

“Fine. But a small tree, okay? And fake. Nal would try to drink the water underneath if we got a real one. Also, they’re  _ so _ messy.”

-

Jeno hadn’t been expecting to buy anything big. Maybe a four-foot tree at most that would sit in the corner of his living room. He left with an eight-foot monstrosity that Renjun insisted would look beautiful in his living room.

He and Jaemin took turns carrying the heavy box the ten blocks back to his home, while Renjun carried the bags full of ornaments, tinsel, and lights they had gotten to decorate the tree with.

“We’re not putting this together tonight, are we?” Jeno panted when they had finally gotten back to his home. He dropped the box onto the hardwood, and the cats scattered at the loud noise. “It’s, what, nine already? Renjun, don't you have a morning class tomorrow?”

“Nine is still early. You’re just old.” Renjun grinned. Jaemin let out a loud laugh.

“I’m  _ still _ in my twenties, and you’re only a couple of years younger than me! Jaemin, you’re literally my age. Why are you laughing!” 

-

Renjun won. He always won. Jeno could never say no to Renjun. Jeno was starting to think that Renjun had picked up on that and used it to his advantage.

Christmas music played softly in the background. They bantered over which part of the tree is which and whether the gold or silver tinsel looked better with Jeno’s living room decor. They had settled on silver. 

Jaemin had found himself tangled in the lights and nearly tripped over if Jeno hadn’t been there to keep himself steady. “Ugh, my hero,” Jaemin sighed dramatically, leaning into Jeno’s arms. Jeno rolled his eyes but let out a soft laugh.

The cats played with a few spare ornaments, thwacking them around the living room. “They’re playing soccer!” Renjun cooed. Of course, all three of them had taken out their phones to record a couple of videos.

The tree had finally been done after about an hour and a half of work. Standing tall and shining bright in the living room corner, the cats looked up at the tree in awe. Jeno knew it wouldn’t take long for one of them to try and climb it and drop a couple of the plastic ornaments in the process.

Despite midnight rolling around the corner, Christmas music continued to play softly from the speakers. Jaemin had grabbed Renjun by his waist, swaying their bodies and dancing around the living room. Renjun’s head had been thrown back, laughing as Jaemin moved their bodies dramatically, and Jaemin looked down at him with a wide grin.

Jeno watched along with adoration from his spot on the couch. Even if he tried, he couldn’t wipe the smile that painted his face as he watched Renjun and Jaemin twirl around the hardwood. It was cold outside, but his skin felt hot, and he was sure his heart was beating far past the standard rate. 

Jeno could see Jaemin lean down and try to kiss Renjun. But with their wide smiles and the soft giggles leaving their mouths, they had quickly given up on that. Instead, Jaemin just pulled Renjun into a tight hug. Just a couple of weeks ago, Jeno knew he’d feel jealousy pooling at his stomach at the sight. Now Jeno’s stomach had just been filled with butterflies he hadn’t felt since high school.

Jeno wasn’t sure what path he had been walking in anymore. He was starting to think that it was okay. He’d stroll along the path and follow his heart wherever it took him. He knew it had been leading him towards Renjun, but he was pretty confident he could see Jaemin standing at the end next to Renjun now.

-

“What are you getting for Renjun?” Jaemin asked the next day at work. Renjun hadn’t come in yet, and his desk would be empty till his morning class ended, and he could take the train uptown to their building.

“For what?” Jeno asked. He looked up from his computer, watching as Jaemin fiddled with random objects around the office.

“For Christmas?” Jaemin quirked up an eyebrow before putting down the snowglobe he’d been shaking. “Jeno, we just put up a Christmas tree in your living room, and the whole office is decorated, don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Oh,” Jeno blinked before shrugging. “We’re not getting each other gifts. We talked about it the other day.”

“Well, he told me not to get anything for him either, but I am not  _ not _ getting anything for him. Would you wanna team up to get him something?” Jaemin asked.

Jeno thought about it for a second. Getting something for Renjun meant he would also have to get something for Jaemin. Not that he didn’t want to gift him anything, but if he already didn’t know what to get Renjun, Jaemin was going to be even more of a challenge.

“What would we get him?” Jeno sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“There’s this one bag he’s been talking about,”

“The Dior one that Ten came in with that one day?”

“Yeah! Yes, that one. Renjun keeps talking about it. Ten told me he got it at the Bloomingdale’s by Lex. That isn’t too far from here. We could probably make it there before they close after we get out of work tonight if we rush over.”

“Alright, fine, I’m in.” Jeno sighed out, and Jaemin clapped his hands together as he let out a small cheer.

-

Jeno felt bad lying to Renjun and telling him he couldn’t do dinner that night. He and Jaemin could have done dinner together as usual, but with their plans of getting Renjun his present, they had to turn down Renjun for the night.

Bloomingdale’s had just been a couple of stops on the subway. It hadn’t been a very long adventure, with Jaemin easily navigating through the store and holding onto Jeno’s hand as he dragged him along. They were quick to find the bag they had set out for, and Jaemin was even quicker to swipe his card to make the purchase.

“I’ll transfer you the money later,” Jeno watched as Jaemin signed his name. The employee handed over the iconic brown Bloomingdale’s bag to Jeno with the present inside. Jeno thanked them.

“Don’t worry too much about it. Get it to me whenever.” Jaemin hummed before smiling at the employee and thanking her as well.

They walked away from the counter, and Jeno had been expecting them to part ways directly afterward. They had never spent time alone, always accompanied by Renjun. Jeno had just assumed Jaemin would want to get away right after.

“Do you wanna come back to my place?” Jaemin turned his head, looking at Jeno as they navigated through the store back to the entrance. “I can make dinner.”

“I don’t wanna intrude,” Jeno responded, their steps slowing down as a couple of people in front of them began to slow down as well. They both scoffed and circled around.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you to come over.” Jaemin hummed. “We can grab a cab. I live on the upper west side, so we’re not too far.”

“Is dinner a euphemism for...you know,”

“For sex?” Jaemin said out loud. Jeno’s cheeks tinged pink. “No, it actually wasn’t this time. But if you want it to be, we definitely can make that happen.”

-

Jaemin’s apartment was just like everything else in Jaemin’s life. Grand, luxurious, expensive, good looking.

Jaemin clearly opted to live a more lavish lifestyle. Living in an apartment only a couple of blocks away from Central Park. All the appliances were new, all the furniture sleek and black, floor to ceiling windows lining the side of the living room. 

“You sure you don’t make more than me?” Jeno joked, kicking off his shoes by the entrance. Jaemin had already taken his coat and hung it in a nearby closet.

“I invest in stocks,” Jaemin shrugged. “So maybe not at work. Can’t say much about outside of work.”

Jeno was still trying to figure out Jaemin as a person. He’d come to find out that Jaemin had been a very complex person, and there had been a lot more to unpack than he had anticipated. Every single dinner, it felt like Jaemin was revealing a new fact about himself, which Jeno hadn’t expected. He wouldn’t be surprised if Jaemin one day told them he’d actually held fifteen world records.

“So, dinner?” Jaemin grinned.

-

Jaemin didn’t make Jeno do much this time. Jeno sat at a barstool at the marble kitchen island, chopping up a few things and then setting them aside for Jaemin to pick up after. 

“I actually wanted to talk about something with you,” Jaemin said. His back was facing Jeno, eyes focused on the stove.

“Shoot,” Jeno hummed, cutting up a few more of the vegetables Jaemin had given him.

“I know you like Renjun,” 

Jeno nearly chopped his finger off.

“Which is fine, by the way. It just puts us in a dilemma because I really like Renjun too.”

Jeno put down the knife. Jaemin’s back was still turned to Jeno when he had looked up.

“Are you gonna ask him out?” Jeno asked. His brain and heart were malfunctioning; he was sure if someone looked into either his chest or head, they’d see an  _ ERROR 404  _ sign.

“I want to. But I was wondering if we could maybe figure something out before that.” Jeno could see Jaemin turn off the heat to the stove and then turn to face Jeno.

“I want to be as honest as I can with both of you. I like Renjun. You like Renjun. I wouldn’t mind both of us dating him at the same time.” Jaemin spoke. Jeno chose not to respond until Jaemin had finished speaking. “Because I honestly think I’m starting to like you too. I’m pretty sure I like you, but I’m sort of...taking my time to sort of come to terms with it? Does that make sense? Like telling myself, I like you as a person and not just because I really like the sex. You don’t have to like me back or feel pressured the same way. I just feel like I should let you know so we can, I don’t know, take that into account moving forward and what we do about our relationship with Renjun.”

“Okay, wow, um,” Jeno let out a shaky breath, trying to put together his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, words jumbled up in his brain, making it impossible for him to think straight. “Okay. This is a lot to take in.”

“Take your time,” Jaemin spoke. His voice was soft, comforting even. 

Jeno took in a couple of breaths, looking around the room. In a desperate attempt to get his thoughts straight, he listed out a couple of obvious things he could see. The kitchen floors were tiled, but the living room was carpeted. The cabinets in the kitchen were all white. The carrots he was chopping up were orange and slightly different sizes. Jaemin’s shirt was black. He might like Jaemin.

“I think I feel the same way,” Jeno started off slowly. He didn’t look Jaemin in the eyes. It would only make him more nervous. “Yeah. I think I feel the same way you do. I think I like you, but for me, I guess it just hasn’t been enough time for me to really confirm those feelings as being real? Like, not just some sort of phase or small crush that’ll go away, you know?”

Jeno could feel Jaemin’s hand slide over and rest on top of his. “Yeah, I understand. That’s okay.”

“But I’ve known Renjun since the beginning of Summer when he first came in. I’ve already accepted my feelings for him since they haven’t gone away, and it’s been a while. So, I really like him, and I want to be with him.”

Jeno could hear the scraping of the barstool legs against the tiles. When he looked up, Jaemin had been sitting down on the other side of the kitchen island.

“Thank you for being so honest with me, Jeno,” Jaemin said, giving Jeno’s hand a small squeeze. “I understand. I really do. It’s hard not to fall for Injunnie, isn’t it?” They both let out a soft laugh. 

“I’ll suggest something. If you don’t like it, we don’t have to try it out or go through with it. Sounds good?” Jaemin spoke. Jeno nodded in response.

“We should both first tell Renjun about our feelings and be honest with him. We need to talk this whole thing out with him also if we want this to work out. But if Renjun is down for it, maybe we both can individually date Renjun while we figure out our feelings for each other. If we end up not liking each other romantically like we thought, we’ll still be dating Renjun.”

Okay, yeah, that made sense to Jeno. No matter what happened, they’d both be dating Renjun. That was if Renjun even liked them back in the first place.

“What if Renjun doesn’t like either of us?” Jeno asked, finally turning his hand so he could intertwine his fingers with Jaemin’s.

“Well, that would suck, but there’s nothing we can do about that. We’d just gotta accept the rejection and be on our way. But we can still work out our feelings for each other and see if this works out between us.” Jaemin sighed.

Jeno nodded. Yeah. It would suck if Renjun rejected them, but like Jaemin had said, there wouldn’t be anything they could do about it. Maybe things would work out between him and Jaemin, at least.

“Jaemin?” 

Jaemin hummed in acknowledgment.

“Can we stop having sex until we figure out our feelings? Just so we can maybe figure out if we really do like each other, even if sex isn’t involved. Does that make sense?” 

“It makes sense. We can do that. I think that’s a good idea.” Jaemin gave him a small smile before lifting their hands and pressing a kiss against Jeno’s knuckles. “Whatever happens, it’ll all be fine in the end. Now let’s finish making dinner, alright? We can talk more about this later.”

-

Jeno and Jaemin hadn’t decided on a time where they’d sit Renjun down and talk things out with him. They were both nervous, even though neither of them would say it out loud. Both of them silently pushed the conversation away for now. Maybe they could enjoy a couple of more sweet moments before facing possible rejection.

They were just thankful Renjun hadn’t been too suspicious whenever they’d stop things before they got too heated and headed in the obvious direction of sex. 

Dinners resumed mostly as normal. There’d be a couple of times where Jeno would catch Jaemin’s gaze, and his cheeks would turn pink. Or when Renjun would do or say something annoyingly cute, and they’d both look at each other with a grin.

Christmas came closer with each passing day. Jeno still wasn’t sure what to get Jaemin. He started to think maybe he had been overthinking it too much. Going through all the things Jaemin liked and listing out possible gift options before crossing everything off the mental list.

Maybe he just needed to think smaller. Jaemin liked luxurious things. Jewelry was pretty luxurious, right? Yeah. Jewelry should’ve been okay. Jeno knew Jaemin liked jewelry. He always accessorized—rings on his fingers, bracelets on his wrists, chains around his neck. Jeno knew he’d have to make another trip to Bloomingdale’s.

He had much more trouble navigating the store without Jaemin by his side, who apparently had known the store’s whole layout like the back of his hand. Jeno found himself in the handbag department, before coughing his lungs out in the fragrance department, and even winding up in the children’s department at one point.

Jeno had never been so happy to see flashy jewelry in his life when he finally found his way to the department he had set out to find. It might’ve taken him half an hour, but at least he didn’t have to ask someone for help. Part of his pride was still intact.

Jeno hadn’t even been completely sure what exactly he was looking for. A piece of jewelry that was certain, but nothing more than that. He hoped if he walked around for a bit, he’d find something that stuck out.

Jeno could feel his eyes start to strain at all the bright lights as he circled around all the glass display cases holding all the jewelry. He quickly figured out a couple of things. For one, he hoped he never had to step foot in a Bloomingdale’s ever again by himself. Two, he was terrible at picking out gifts.

He’d just about given up when he came across a particular bracelet. It wasn’t the flashiest item in the display case, yet it still had caught his eye. A thick chain bracelet that had some sort of design engraved into the silver. One end came to make an intricate ‘G’ design, while the other end had a thick lobster claw to attach the bracelet. It would look nice around Jaemin’s wrist, especially paired with some of the many rings Jaemin often wore. It was subtle enough for Jaemin to wear with any of the outfits Jaemin managed to come up with and wear to work.

But it also would’ve looked nice on Renjun. The thick chain wrapped around his small wrist. Renjun didn’t accessorize much, but when he did, the silver he’d often wear would leave his skin tinged green slightly. Maybe it was time to get some new jewelry. It would also look nice with the silver detailing of the bag he and Jaemin bought for Renjun.

Jeno waved down one of the employees once he saw them finish up with another customer. He pointed down to the bracelet when they had come over to assist. “You don’t happen to have two of these in stock, do you?”

-

“Do you guys wanna spend Christmas Eve together?”

Christmas had just been a couple of days away now. Jaemin had sent Jeno pictures of the bag they had gotten for Renjun. It was now beautifully wrapped in vibrant wrapping paper and topped with a bow nearly as large as the box. Jeno had just been planning on stuffing their bracelets into a gift bag with some tissue paper.

“I don’t know what you guys are doing on Christmas, so I figured you might be less busy on Christmas Eve.” Renjun’s voice sounded normal, but his body language indicated that he had been shy to ask.

The offices would be closed both on Christmas Eve and Christmas. Jeno wasn’t doing anything on either day. “I can,” Jeno turned his head to look over at Jaemin. “You?”

“I’ll probably have to leave early since my brother is gonna stay the night, and he wants me to make dinner. But I’m down.” 

“Great!” Renjun grinned. “I’m forcing both of you to watch Christmas movies with me. Jeno’s place as usual, right? I wanna cuddle the cats too.”

-

They had all planned to meet early on Christmas Eve. So early that Jaemin and Renjun had come wearing their pajamas. Renjun’s hair was still slightly messy, and his glasses were perched at the bridge of his nose. He was slightly grumpy as they walked into Jeno’s home and removed all their layers.

“You guys can go back to sleep for a little,” Jaemin hummed, pressing a quick kiss to each of their lips. “I’ll make breakfast for us all.”

“Jaemin, you really don’t have to,” Jeno spoke, but Renjun had already shuffled towards the stairs and began heading to the bedroom.

“It’s fine, really. It’s Christmas, isn’t it?” Jaemin grinned. “I won’t force you guys to cook with me just this once.” 

Jeno could see Jaemin’s eyes glance up the stairs before back at him. “I think we should tell him tonight,” Jaemin whispered.

It took a second for Jeno’s brain to process what Jaemin had said. Once it did, his eyes widened. “Tonight?”

“Yeah. After we give him his gift, maybe? Which I brought, by the way. It’s in my car, I’ll have to run out and get it later. We don’t have to if you’re not ready, but I thought maybe it would just be sort of a good time.”

“Okay, yeah, you’re right,” Jeno sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I guess we can just see how everything is going and how the day plays out.”

Jaemin nodded, placing his hand on Jeno’s bicep. “It’ll be alright. Just pull me aside or text me or something if you don’t wanna go through with it.” Jaemin leaned in, pressing another kiss to Jeno’s lips. “Go back to bed. I’ll wake you guys up when breakfast is done.”

Jeno walked up the stairs, Bongsik and Nal hot on his trail. Seol had probably already gotten into bed with Renjun.

He walked into the bedroom, and Renjun immediately lifted up the blanket so Jeno could slip under them. “Cuddle me,” He whined.

Jeno did, but he never fell back asleep. With Renjun snoozing on his chest and the cats kneading at random parts of their bodies, Jeno just wondered how the hell he’d make it to the end of the day.

-

They had watched Christmas movies like they had promised Renjun.

All squished together on Jeno’s couch, Renjun alternated between resting against Jeno and resting against Jaemin. He finally settled on Jeno when Jaemin insisted  _ Nightmare Before Christmas  _ was a Halloween movie.

“I need to go get something from my car. I’ll be right back,” Jaemin spoke up eventually, giving Jeno a look to tell him  _ It’s time. _

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Jeno breathed out as if confirming to Jaemin that they were going to go through with their plans.

Jaemin left the house. Jeno figured that he should probably get out the gifts he had gotten them. 

“I gotta go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” Jeno muttered, slipping himself away from Renjun’s body. Renjun pouted up at him.

“You’re leaving me, too?” He whined softly but patted his lap so Seol could jump up onto it. She quickly did. “Your cats are better cuddlers than you guys are anyway,” He joked.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Jeno laughed. “You’re gonna whine for us to cuddle you again when Jaemin comes back.”

Renjun didn’t have a response to that. He just stuck his tongue out at Jeno.

After a quick jog up the stairs, he quietly opened one of the hallway closets he had used as storage. Behind a couple of spare sheets were the two tiny gift bags that held the bracelets he had bought them.

Jeno wasn’t good at wrapping things. He quickly found that out after attempting to follow some YouTube tutorials on how to wrap the bracelet boxes. He eventually gave up and went with his original idea of shoving them in gift bags with tissue paper.

“I’m back,” Jeno breathed out, walking back into the living room.

“How was your pee?” Renjun hummed. His eyes were still on the television, which has been playing one of the  _ Home Alone  _ movies.

“You’re gross,” Jeno sighed, sitting himself back down next to Renjun.

Renjun finally turned his head towards Jeno and immediately caught sight of the two gift bags he had in his lap. “What are those?”

“Gifts.”

Renjun groaned, smacking Jeno’s chest. “I thought we said no gifts!” He huffed. “Now I look terrible because I didn’t get you anything!”

“Renjun,” Jeno grabbed onto Renjun’s hand. “It’s fine, I swear. I wasn’t anticipating getting you something, but I saw this and thought of you and Jaemin and wanted to get it for you guys. I promise you don’t have to worry about getting me something.”

“Fine,” Renjun pouted. “But you’re not getting me anything for my birthday.”

“Your birthday is months away.”

“And I need to start drilling it in your head now so you know I mean it!”

Both their heads whipped around when the front door opened. Jaemin came into view just a couple of seconds later, carrying the box Jeno had seen plenty of pictures of.

“Don’t tell me you got presents too!” Renjun whined.

“You should’ve known you were going to be spoiled, Injunnie,” Jaemin cooed, making his way back to the couch and settling himself back down.

“What’s that?” Jaemin asked, pointing to the bags Jeno had in his lap.

“Presents. One for you and one for Renjun.” Jeno handed each of them a bag.

“I wasn’t expecting you to get me something,” Jaemin hummed. He still dug through the tissue paper to pull out the small box inside.

“Jeno Lee,” Renjun screeched as he finally retrieved the box in his and pulled it open to reveal the bracelet inside. “You can’t spend money on me like this! You could’ve gotten me a $5 gift card to fucking Dunkin Donuts or something if you were so desperate to get me a gift.”

“Are they the same?” Jaemin asked, carefully removing the bracelet to take a better look at it.

“Yeah. I went out looking for a gift for you, but then I thought it would be nice for Renjun, too. So I ended up just getting two. Now you guys are matching.” Jeno shifted in his seat. “Do you like it?”

“Jeno, you’re fucking insane,” Renjun sighed, but he looked up from the jewelry to Jeno. “But I love it. A lot. Thank you.” He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss against Jeno’s lips. Jaemin quickly followed, leaning over Renjun’s body to do the same.

“I love it, too. Thank you.” Jaemin grinned. “But just know that this means I’m buying you something later on. Except it at your desk after Christmas.”

Jeno rolled his eyes and grabbed the box that had been set aside, placing it on Renjun’s lap. “This one is from both of us.” He told Renjun.

“Both of you  _ suck _ . I’ll come up with a way to repay you guys.” Renjun sighed but tore into the vibrant wrapping paper anyway. He froze when  _ Dior  _ came into view.

“You guys didn’t,” Renjun breathed out. He slowly unwrapped the rest, Jeno and Jaemin watched along in anticipation. They both looked up at each other at one point, giving each other reassuring nods. It wasn’t because they were scared of Renjun’s reaction to the gift, rather the conversation they both knew would follow.

“Guys,” Renjun looked up at both of them when the box had been fully unwrapped. “Stop fucking with me. Really.”

“We’re not fucking with you. We might be fucking  _ you _ later, but we’re not fucking  _ with _ you now.” Jaemin joked. Renjun had been too in shock to even make a snide comment about his joke.

Renjun carefully removed the lid to the box before slowly taking the bag out of its dustbag. “Guys,” He breathed out. “You didn’t have to. You really did too much.”

“We didn’t have to, but we wanted to,” Jeno spoke up. 

“And we wanted to because we both like you,” Jaemin added on. Renjun whipped his head up, widening his eyes at the sudden confession.

“ _ What? _ ”

“We’ve both wanted to talk this out with you for maybe, I don’t know, a week now? Jaemin and I had a really long talk about it.” Jeno said, carefully taking the bag from Renjun’s hands and putting it back in the box. He pushed the box to the side, moving himself closer to Renjun as he did.

“Jeno and I both like you. A lot. We know it’s complicated, and to some people, it might be weird, but we really would both like to date you. Only if you’re comfortable with it and like us back, of course.” Jaemin then said.

Renjun moved his head back and forth between the two. Jeno felt like he could throw up from the anxiety of the situation.

“If you were comfortable with it, you’d be dating the both of us, while we would just be dating you.”

“What about you two?” Renjun asked. Jeno could see Renjun playing with his own fingers, picking at the skin around his nails. A nervous habit Jeno had quickly picked up on when Renjun had started working for the company. Jeno reached out to hold onto his hand to get him to stop.

“We think we like each other. But we’re taking our time to sort of confirm our feelings as being romantic and serious. So for now, it’d be us dating you, and maybe in the future, us dating each other.” Jaemin grabbed onto Renjun’s other hand. “We know it might be a lot to take in. You can take as long as you need to think about everything. Take as much time away from us that you need, or ask as many questions as you want. This is new to both of us also, but we really would like to make it work.”

Silence between the three followed. Sounds of  _ Home Alone _ were still playing in the background, as well as the ruffling of the wrapping paper Bongsik had begun playing with. Renjun took in a couple of shaky breaths.

“Sorry,” He said during one of his exhales. “It’s just a lot to take in. It’s sort of overwhelming.”

Jeno and Jaemin were both quick to tell him he hadn’t needed to apologize. Renjun shook his head. 

“No, no, I do. I’m being stupid. Because I like the both of you too and I wanna be with you both, but knowing you feel the same way and after everything you’ve just gifted me...It’s a lot. I feel super overwhelmed, but not in a bad way. Just, I don’t know, really cared for? So much so that I really just don’t know how to process it.” 

“Baby, it’s still not stupid or something you need to apologize for,” Jeno spoke softly. “You don’t have to apologize for feeling the way that you feel.”

“If it’s too overwhelming and you need a second to yourself, we can make that happen. We can leave you with the cats while you sort out your thoughts and feelings.” 

“No, it’s okay. I just need a second, that’s all.” 

The only thing that kept Jeno from passing out from anxiety had been the fact that Renjun told them he liked them too and that he had wanted to be with them as well.

“Alright. Okay. I’m okay,” Renjun breathed out, squeezing both of their hands. “I do want to be with both of you. I wanna make it work. I’m just scared because I’ve never done something like this before, and I feel like I’m gonna fuck up or something. Or maybe you’d sort of forget about me and leave me out. I don’t know, stupid stuff like that.”

“No, Renjun, those are valid concerns. I know what you’re saying. I’ve never done something like this either, and I don’t think Jeno has either. It’s gonna be a learning process for the three of us, and it’s just gonna take a lot of trust and honest communication. I trust both of you, and I hope you guys trust me.” Jeno could see Jaemin’s eyes shift from Renjun to him.

“I trust both of you, too. I’m just as nervous about this whole thing, but I really think it’ll all be worth it.” Jeno lifted his and Renjun’s hands, pressing a kiss against his knuckles, much like Jaemin had did to him when they had this conversation.

“I trust you guys.” A shy smile painted Renjun’s face. “Does this mean I have two boyfriends now?”

“Yes, it does!” Jaemin chirped, letting go of Renjun’s hand to grab his face instead. “And this boyfriend really wants a kiss right now.”

-

Jeno walked into his office the day after Christmas. He’d grown used to the tupperware container that would be awaiting him. This time it had been accompanied by another smaller box. The same box that contained the bracelet he had gifted Jaemin and Renjun just two days prior. Jeno plucked up the note that rested on top, his eyes quickly scanning over the words.

_ Since you already got Renjun and I matching ones, I figured you needed to join in :) Merry Christmas, Jeno <3 _

_ \- Nana _

**Author's Note:**

> yes i used the famous renjun dior bag and the 7dream bracelet as the gifts! bc i am NOT CREATIVE! *BREAKDANCES*
> 
> [writing twt](https://twitter.com/jiwisung)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jiwisung)


End file.
